APOLOGY
by cndyoctv
Summary: Keegoisan dan keangkuhan Koo Junhoe semakin membuat Kim Jinhwan terluka.
1. Chapter 1

_Kau selalu menunggu diriku, ditempat yang sama tapi_

 _I was gone, i was gone_

 _Janganlah percaya padaku, berjanji menjagamu tapi_

 _Ku bohong, ku bohong_

Langit mulai menghitam ,tak lama kemudian titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan menimpa tubuh mungil seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah coffeshop tempatnya bekerja. Kim Jinhwan- nama namja itu, berlari menuju halte menunggu bus yang akan menghantarnya pulang. Diihatnya jadwal bus yang ada dihalte tersebut, sialnya bus yang ia tunggu sudah berangkat sekitar 5 menit lalu, ia pun harus menunggu kedatangan bus yang lain yang akan datang 1 jam lagi.

"Sial sekali hari ini, kenapa juga aku harus menunggu disini? Menyebalkan!" rutuknya.

Ya. Sejujurnya Jinhwan sangat menghindari tempat ini. Tempat ini terlalu menyimpan banyak memori yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa tercubit. Tapi takdir berkata lain satu-satunya halte terdekat dari tempat kerjanya saat ini adalah halte ini.

Lama Jinhwan menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang, hingga tiba-tiba maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Seorang namja, diseberang jalan tepat didepan sebuah toko baju khusus wanita.

"D-dia? Kenapa dia disana? Ahh.. " tiba-tiba saja namja mungil itu memegang dadanya, dia merasakan sesak dan sangat sakit dibagian itu.

"Tidak tidak, aku pasti hanya salah lihat, mungkin aku terlalu lelah." Ucapnya mengelak dan mencoba melupakan rasa sakit dibagian dadanya.

Tak berselang lama, seorang yeoja keluar dari toko itu dan menggandeng seorang namja yang berada diluar toko tadi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hiks.. Junhoe.." Jinhwan berucap lirih. Ia kini tak mampu mengelak lagi, penglihatan memang tak salah. Namja itu memang benar Koo Junhoe, seorang namja yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya.

 **Jinhwan POV**

"Hiks.. Junhoe.." air mataku mengalir begitu saja, tak ku sangka aku mengucap nama seorang namja yang benar-benar kuhindari selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

Sakit. Sangat sakit Junhoe, melihatmu bersama yeoja itu. Aku tahu aku bodoh menangisimu lagi. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tak mampu menahannya. Air mataku tak mampu ku bendung lagi. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tak melihatmu dan sekarang.. aku malah melihatmu bersama yeoja itu. Tak tahukah kau Junhoe, sejujurnya setiap berada disini aku selalu mengingatmu, aku menunggu Junhoe.

 **Jinhwan POV End**

 **Junhoe POV**

Apa aku tak salah lihat? Apakah namja mungil di seberangku ini benar dia? Rintik-rintik air hujan menghalangi pandanganku. Tak mungkin jika itu Jinhwan-hyung. Tak mungkin jika dia masih menungguku. Namun, entah mengapa hatiku berkata bahwa namja itu memang Jinhwan-hyung ku. Masih bolehkah aku mengakuinya sebagai 'milikku' setelah sekian banyak luka yang ku torehkan kepadanya? Mungkin aku memang egois, tapi memang ini yang kurasakan. Jujur aku masih mengharapkannya. Hanya saja itu tak mungkin, aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka lagi, aku tak ingin mata indahnya mengucurkan air mata hanya karena kebodohanku.

"Hyung.." panggilku lirih yang tak mungkin didengarnya. Pikiranku melayang jauh memutar memori yang pernah aku ciptakan bersamanya.

" _Percayalah Hyung, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu hyung. Percayalah."_

" _Iya June-ya. Aku percaya."_

Aku tersenyum miris. Mengingat betapa mudahnya aku mengucapkan janji yang akhirnya hanya membuatnya terluka. Janji-janji yang hanya berakhir dengan kebohongan. Dan dia dengan mudahnya percaya begitu saja.

"Hyung~ kau bodoh.." ucapku miris pada rintik hujan.

"Oppa~ ayo pulang!" tepukan pada pudakku menyadarkanku dari lamunan semu tentang masa laluku yang seharusnya aku lupakan, mengingat sekarang aku sudah bersama dengan yeoja ini. Jang Hanna. Seorang yeoja cantik yang dijodohkan denganku oleh orang tuaku.

 **Junhoe POV End**

"Uljima.." suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jinhwan.

"Hanbin-ah.."

"Ne?" laki-laki bernama Hanbin itu menatap mata sayu Jinhwan, tangannya ia arahkan menuju menuju pipi mulus namja mungil ini kemudian dihapusnya air mata Jinhwan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jinanie-hyung, uljima ne." Ucapnya kemudian dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah sang lawan bicara.

"Bus nya sudah datang. Kita pulang, ne. Kajja." Ajaknya sambi menggandeng tangan kecil itu.

Di dalam bus, mereka larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Jinhwan dan Hanbin tinggal di lingkungan apartemen yang sama.

"Jinan-hyung, mandilah dengan air hangat, jangan lupa makan malam, dan jangan tidur larut malam. Masuklah, Donghyukie pasti sudah menunggumu." Ucap Hanbin panjang lebar penuh perhatian.

"Ne. Gomawo Hanbin-ah." Setelahnya Jinhwan meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Jinan-hyung, kenapa pulang terlambat? Apakah hyung pulang bersama Hanbin-hyung? Hyung jawab aku." Pertanyaan beruntun dari Donghyuk -adik angkat Jinhwan-, sedikit membuat Jinhwan jengah.

"Ne, aku tadi pulang bersamanya." Jawab Jinhwan tanpa memandang Donghyuk.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hyung ku ini.." pikir Donghyuk

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak seperti biasanya? Apakah ini karena Hanbin-hyung? Apa dia menyakitimu hyung?" Donghyuk bertanya panjang lebar pada Jinhwan dengan raut muka penuh kekhawatiran.

"Donghyukie.." panggil Jinhwan lirih mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Donghyuk.

"Ne hyung?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya.." meskipun seperti berbisik, Donghyuk masih bisa mendengarnya.

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir begitu saja dari manik namja mungil itu, Donghyuk yang melihatnya segera memeluknya. Ia paham betul siapa yang dimaksud hyung nya ini. Hanya makhluk itu yang bisa membuat hyungnya ini menjadi sangat rapuh.

"Hyung~ kau harus kuat.."


	2. Chapter 2

Song fict~ terinspirasi dari coveran Indo Version iKON - APOLOGY

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : **K** **oo Junhoe, Kim Jinhwan**

Other Cast : Member iKON

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga, Sahabat, Yang Sajangnim, IKONICS

Warning : YAOI!, Typo bertebaran

* * *

 **RnR~**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~APOLOGY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada hari ini drama TV disiarkan, ku menontonnya dan seperti ditertawakan_

 _Jika ku berdosa, Run away. Kau berteriak menyuruhku 'tuk Go away_

 _Aku yang egois, terbebani, kau cari perhatian_

 _Dan kau pergi tinggalkan diriku tanpa selembar foto_

 _Seperti yang orang lain lakukan_

 _Bahkan di saat terakhir aku pun hanya_

 _Memikirkan diriku_

Suara berisik menggema di kamar seorang namja bergaris muka tegas itu. Dengan malas, ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan suara apa yang sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Iris gelapnya menemukan sosok dengan punggung lebar yang sedang fokus memperhatikan tayangan televisi didalam kamarnya.

"Jiwon-hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, huh?" tanyanya pada pemuda kelinci yang masih fokus dengan adegan-adegan yang disuguhkan benda kotak itu.

"Eh Junhoe, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Tadi aku berniat membangunkanmu, tapi kulihat TV mu menyala dan aku tertarik dengan Drama ini. Hehehe." Jawabnya dengan cengiran kelinci khasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Drama? Seperti yeoja saja."

"Hey! Enak saja kau ini, aku ini namja jantan, kau tahu? Tapi memang drama ini begitu menarik." Balas Jiwon tak terima.

Junhoe yang penasaran pun ikut mengikuti jejak Jiwon menonton Drama TV tersebut.

Junhoe dan Jiwon masih asik menonton drama tersebut, hingga tiba adegan dimana sang aktris utama menangis mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, saat sang aktris masih menjalin hubungan dengan sang aktor dan sang aktor mengumbar janji-janji manis yang tak pernah ditepatinya.

"Namja bodoh! Bisa-bisanya ia berbuat seperti itu. Dasar tak berperasaan! Jika aku jadi namja itu, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tak akan pernah rela jika ia menangis karena diriku. Hanya seorang bajingan yang membuat orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Benar kan Junhoe?" kecam Jiwon pada sang aktor.

Tubuh Junhoe menegang. Kata-kata Jiwon begitu menusuk hatinya. Bajingan. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

"June-ya? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Jiwon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Junhoe.

"Ahh Ani. Ne orang seperti itu memang pantas disebut bajingan hyung." Junhoe tertawa. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa dirinya lah bajingan itu.

"Drtt.. drtt.." menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergetar didekat kakinya, Junhoe pun mencari benda tersebut. Ternyata HP Jiwon yang bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Junhoe memandang aneh benda itu.

"June-ya! Apa yang kau lihat di HP ku, eoh?" ucap Jiwon sambil merebut HP nya dari genggaman Junhoe.

"E-eh.. Itu siapa hyung?" tanya Junhoe sambil menunjuk wallpaper HP Jiwon.

"Hmm.. dia namjachinguku." Jawab Jiwon.

"Apa? Jadi kau sekarang punya pacar hyung?! Pantas saja dari tadi kau bertindak aneh-aneh, cengar-cengir sendiri, menonton drama, dan sekarang kau memajang fotomu dan namjachingumu itu. Huh seperti yeoja saja." Ejek Junhoe.

"Ya! Terserah aku lah June, apa pedulimu, heh? Bukankah berfoto bersama pacar itu hal biasa. Tidak sepertimu yang bahkan tak pernah mau berfoto bersama mantan namjchingumu dulu. Jangan-jangan sampai sekarang pun kau juga begitu. Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah berfoto bersama Hanna. Huh dasar aneh!"

Deg! Pernyataan pajang lebar dari Jiwon sukses mencubit hati Junhoe. Benar kata Jiwon, dulu dia dan Jinhwan tidak pernah berfoto bersama. Jangankan untuk berfoto bersama, saat Jinhwan meminta waktu sebentar hanya untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka pun, Junhoe selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Sangat egois memang. Sepertinya sifat itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga Koo.

 _Ku slalu di tempat ber_ _beda_

 _Setiap malam bersama teman_

 _I'm out all night_

 _Ku membuka telepon genggamku_

 _Panggilanmu yang terakhir_

 _Tak terjawabkan_

Disini sekarang Junhoe, dipojok kantin kampus melamun sendiri. Pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini, entah mengapa sejak ia tak sengaja melihat Jinhwan di halte itu hingga sekarang ini, bayang-bayang Jinhwan berari-lari di otaknya. Junhoe jadi teringat bagaimana hubungan yang pernah mereka jalani dulu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"June-ya, jangan lupa. Nanti sore temui aku di halte biasanya. Kau kan sudah berjanji malam ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku akan menunggumu setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku. Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku mencintaimu."

Junhoe membaca pesan Jinhwan dengan perasaan sakit. Malam ini dia tidak akan menemani Jinhwan, meskipun minggu kemarin dia sudah berjanji akan menemaninya malam ini. Lagi dan lagi, janji-janji yang diumbarnya dia ingkari sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemani Jinhwan, tapi perkataan Appa nya tadi pagi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

" _June, nanti malam kau harus menemani Hanna diacara pembukaan bar milik anak Tuan Kang. Disana nanti juga akan banyak temanmu."_

" _Tapi appa, aku harus.."_

" _Tidak ada penolakan. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menemui bocah Kim itu kan?! Tinggakan dia June, demi keluarga kita. Apa kau ingin keluarga mempermalukan keluarga kita? Turuti saja apa kata Appa dan sekarang pergilah."_

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan disinilah Jinhwan sekarang. Di halte tempat ia menunggu Junhoe seperti biasanya. Jinhwan sudah menunggu sejak 15 menit yang lalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan namja itu.

Selama menunggu Jinhwan mengirimi Junhoe pesan tapi ada tak ada satu pun pesannya yang dibalas lelaki bermarga Koo itu. Jinhwan berpikir mungkin Junhoe sedang sibuk.

30 menit

1 jam

1,5 jam berlalu

Dan saat ini berarti sudah genap 2 jam dia menunggu Junhoe. Jinhwan tetap berpikiran positif tentang namja itu, tapi kesabarannya juga sudah mencapai batasnya. Akhirnya Jinhwan memberanikan diri menelpon Junhoe, tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada jawaban dari si empunya.

Mata Jinhwan mulai memanas, air menggenang di kelopak matanya. Sekuat apapun Jinhwan menahan air itu, bulir-bulir itu akhirnya berjatuhan juga. Kemana sebenarnya kekasihnya itu, kenapa tak ada kabar sama sekali. Lama Jinhwan menangis, karena kelelahan dia tertidur di halte tersebut.

Sementara itu, Junhoe kini sedang asik menikmati pesta di bar baru milik anak rekan kerja ayahnya, yang notabene sunbae nya di kampus. Junhoe terlihat larut dalam percakapan bersama teman-temannya disana juga ada Jang Hanna, yeoja yang dijodohkan dengannya. Junhoe terlihat bahagia dan tanpa beban. Tak ingatkah dia bahwa ada seorang namja yang saat ini masih setia menunggunya?

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Junhoe pada Hanbin yang sudah berdiri bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku ingin pulang. Entah mengapa, perasaanku tak enak." Jawab Hanbin kemudian berlalu dan hanya diangguki oeh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hyung.. Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri kemudian melajukan mobilnya melewati jalanan Seoul yang memang sudah sepi karena hari sudah larut malam.

Selama perjalanan, bayangan Jinhwan terus menghantui pikiran Hanbin. Bahkan Hanbin kini melajukan mobilnya dengan asal. Bukannya menuju ke arah rumahnya, dia malah membawa mobilnya menuju ke arah kampus. Semakin mendekati kampus perasaannya makin tak karuan, sampai maniknya menemukan seonggok manusia di halte. Hanbin meminggirkan mobilnya kemudian dengan cepat turun dari mobil tersebut. Matanya membuat kala menyadari seonggok manusia itu ternyata Jinhwan. Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jinhwan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" ucap Hanbin sambil mengusap surai pekat Jinhwan dengan lembut.

"Apa kau menunggu bocah Koo itu? Kau bodoh hyung!" tangan Hanbin mengepal berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kau seharusnya tahu siapa yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Tinggalkan namja bodoh itu dan mulai semuanya dari awal denganku hyung. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Dibelainya wajah Jinhwan dengan lembut. Lalu Hanbin menggendong Jinhwan ala bridal style dan mendudukannya di mobilnya namun namja mungil itu masih enggan membuka mata.

Ting tong ting tong

"Sebentar.." terdengar suara serak dari dalam apartemen

"Dong-"

"Jinan-hyung!" teriak Donghyuk

"Sttt! Jangan teriak-teriak, pabo! Kau bisa membangunkan hyung mu." Kata Hanbin

"Ah.. mian~ cepat masuklah dan bawa hyungku ke kamar."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Donghyuk pada Hanbin setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Jinhwan.

"Apa kau menangis?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuk, dia malah bertanya padanya.

"Heyy.. kenapa kau balik bertanya? Iya aku menangis. Aku khawatir sekali dengan hyung ku itu. Semua pesan dan panggilanku tak ada respon. Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Hanbin singkat dan begitu dingin.

"Ha? Namja brengsek itu lagi!" terlihat kilatan emosi di mata Donghyuk. Donghyuk sudah benar-benar lelah dengan namja yang selalu menyakiti hyung nya itu.

"Hyung, ceritakan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada hyungku." Pinta Donghyuk

Hanbin menceritakannya sebatas yang ia tahu. Dan Donghyuk hanya mendengarkan dengan sesekali mengangguk-angguk.

"Ohh.. Seingatku tadi pagi Jinan-hyung bilang kalau dia hari ini akan pulang terlambat, jangan-jangan dia memang menunggu namja itu. Dan namja brengsek malah memilih menghabiskan malam bersama teman-temannya. Kurang ajar sekali dia!"

"Sudahlah Donghyukie.. Aku lelah, aku menginap disini saja, ne?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

 **Junhoe POV**

Kubaringkan tubuhku dikasur kamarku, lelah sekali hari ini. Kurogoh kantung celanaku kukeluarkan semua barang disana agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan tidurku nanti. Dompet, kunci mobil, dan HP. Sebelum menutup mata, aku ingin mengecek HP ku sebentar. Betapa terkejutnya aku ada 25 pesan masuk dan 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jinhwan-hyung. Bodoh! Dia pasti tadi menungguku. Aku paham betul bagaimana sifat kekasihku itu, dia pasti akan tetap menungguku hingga aku memberinya kabar. Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang ini? Apakah dia sudah pulang? Sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada Hanbin, karena dialah orang terdekat Jinhwan selain aku. Kuputuskan untuk menelepon orang itu.

"Yeob-"

"Hey! Apa kau tahu dimana Jinan-hyung se-"

"Dikamarnya."

Tutt..tutt..tutt

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menutup telponku? Hahh.. mungkin dia lelah. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja, lagipula aku sudah tahu dimana kekasihku sekarang.

 **Junhoe POV End**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf nih, kemaren itu ada sedikit kesalahan, maklum author baru

ceritanya gaje ya? Mian~

fanfic ini terinspirasi dari watch?v=W1Fn9vjz2x0

Gomawo buat yang udh ngereview

junhwan hehe.. kebetulan aja yang kepikiran Jang Hanna, sebenerny gaada maksud apaapa kok.

parkcheonsafujoshi iya kok ada chapternya, ini udh dipost review lgi yaa..

Nyanyanyanya wkwkwk.. tenang aja ini masih lanjut kok

Double BobB.I ini blm ending kok, endingnya liat aja nanti. DoubleB? boleh juga kyk nya tuh

Jinany nih lanjutannya, jangan tabok aku ya hehe.. InsyaAllah bakal sering ngepost Junhwan

Gomawo.. Annyeong!


	3. Chapter 3

Song fict~ terinspirasi dari coveran Indo Version iKON - APOLOGY

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : **K** **oo Junhoe, Kim Jinhwan**

Other Cast : Member iKON

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga, Sahabat, Yang Sajangnim, IKONICS

Warning : YAOI!, Typo bertebaran

* * *

 **RnR~**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~APOLOGY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maaf.. Maaf.. Ku tak bisa melindungimu  
Cepatlah sembuh  
Maaf.. Maaf.. Lupakanlah aku  
Meski pilu_

 _Janji untuk bersama slamanya_  
 _Kini sudah tak ada_  
 _Tak mampu menjagamu_  
 _Maafkan_

Cahaya sang surya menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar namja Koo itu. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, mulai membiasakan diri. Pagi yang tenang dengan suara riang kicauan burung-burung itu mendadak sirna ketika seorang namja mendadak masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"KOO JUNHOE! HARI INI KAU HARUS IKUT DENGANKU!" teriak kelinci Amerika itu

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak." Jawab sang lawan bicara dengan malas

"Hehehe.. Mian~ June-ya, hari ini kau harus ke cafe ku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada seseorang. Pokoknya kau harus datang."

"Haahhh.. terserah kau sajalah, tapi hari ini aku ada kuliah. Aku akan kesana sekitar jam setengah 3." Junhoe tidak mungkin menolak permintaan atau lebih tepatnya pemaksaan dari kakak sepupunya itu jika ia masih menyayangi telinganya untuk tidak mendengar ocehan dari namja itu.

"Yak. Kau baik sekali June-ya~." Ucap Jiwon berlebihan dan langsung memeluk Junhoe kemudian ia langsung melesat keluar tak lupa dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Namja mungil ber-apron biru dongker itu sedang asik membalik omelete buatannya, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Jinhwan, namja yang sedang memasak itu langsung tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Donghyukieee~ lepaskan. Hyung sedang masak." Kata Jinhwan lembut sambil perlahan melepaskan tangan Donghyuk.

"Umm.. hyung~ sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat." Donghyuk berkata sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Hmm.. apa hari ini kau akan berkencan dengan namjachingumu itu?" tanya Jinhwan ingin tahu

"Hehehe.. Hyung tahu saja."

"Hahhh.." Jinhwan menghela nafas sedangkan Donghyuk menatap Jinhwan bingung

"Wae hyung?"

"Aishh! Kau ini. Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya kepadaku?" tanya Jinhwan kesal

"Bukankah dulu aku sudah pernah mengenalkannya hyung?"

"Saat itu kau hanya bilang kalau kau mempunyai seorang namjachingu bernama Bobby. Sudah itu saja. Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, kau bahkan belum pernah menunjukkan fotonya kepadaku. Aishh kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hehehe.. Mian hyung~ baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajaknya kesini. Hyung tenang saja."

"Kau selalu saja berjanji seperti itu."

"Hyung sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong."

"Aaaa! Omelete ku!"

Junhoe berjalan santai masuk ke dalam kampus sambil terus memandangi HP nya. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal karena sejak tadi sepupunya selalu mengiriminya pesan untuk tidak lupa datang ke cafenya. Tak lama, akhirnya dia sampai di kelasnya, ia lalu mendudukan diri di tempat favoritnya, dipojok belakang dekat jendela.

"Dasar kelinci aneh." Ia menggerutu sambil membalas pesan dari Jiwon.

"Selamat siang." Tiba-tiba saja dosennya kini sudah berada didalam kelas, maka dimulailah hari Junhoe yang melelahkan.

Sebuah kedai kopi di Seoul itu terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat 2 orang yang memakai apron merah di belakang meja kasir. Yang satu, seorang namja manis yang sedang asik memainkan HP dan yang satu, namja mugil terlihat melamun menatap jendela kaca.

"Kruukk krukk~" suara itu membuyarkan fokus keduanya

"Hyung, sepertinya kau lapar." Ucap namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan HP nya.

"Ahh aniya." Bantah sang tertuduh berbohong sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku hyung. Jangan-jangan kau dari tadi belum makan?"

"Aku hanya gagal sarapan tadi." Jawab si mungil –Jinhwan- enteng

"Gagal sarapan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku membuat omelete, tapi gosong yasudah aku tidak jadi sarapan Yunghyeong-ah." Setelah mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya, namja bernama Yunhyeong itu langsung masuk ke tempat loker meninggalkan sang namja mungil

"Ini, makanlah. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Kata Yunhyeong sambil menyodorkan sebuah roti coklat ke arah Jinhwan.

"Ahh gomawo Yunghyeong-ah. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hari ini Chanwoo membawakan dua roti, aku pikir dia tidak keberatan jika aku memberikan satu untukmu hyung."

"Pacarmu memang sangat baik." Ucap Jinhwan

"Yo!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Ahh Bos." Reflek Jinhwan menyembunyikan rotinya dan membuat orang yang dipanggil bos itu terkekeh pelan

"Tak apa, makanlah. Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku bos, aku merasa tidak nyaman, kau bahkan lebih tua dariku."

"Mian Jiwon-ah."

"Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanya Yunhyeong. Meskipun Jiwon adalah bos mereka, tapi Jiwon menyuruh mereka untuk bersikap biasa saja layaknya teman, karena mereka seumuran dengan Jiwon

"Terserah aku lah. Lagipula tempat ini milikku." Mendengar jawaban Jiwon, Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tak biasanya datang jam segini. Biasanya kau akan datang saat malam, saat cafe mulai tutup." Jinhwan memberi penjelasan sambil memakan roti pemberian Yunhyeong

"Karena nanti namjachinguku akan kesini." Ucap Jiwon dengan cengiran khasnya

"Benarkah? Kuyakin dia pasti sudah tidak waras. Mana mungkin dia mau dengan kelinci gila sepertimu." Yunhyeong tertawa meremehkan Jiwon

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya . Ahh~ Dia itu sangat manis. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya." Jiwon membayangkan wajah manis namjachingunya.

"Jiwon-ah kau membuatku jijik. Sebaiknya kau bersiap sebelum namjachingu mu datang. Lagipula sepertinya ada pembeli yang datang, aku harus melayaninya" Jinhwan mendorong tubuh Jiwon masuk setelah mendengar suara pintu kedai itu dibuka.

Benar saja seorang namja manis berjalan masuk menuju meja kasir. Kemeja biru yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans serta sneakers abu-abu yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat sangat fresh.

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa Yunhyeong ramah.

"Siang. Aku hanya-"

"Donghyukiee!" belum selesai namja manis tadi berbicara sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya

"Jinan-hyung!" teriaknya pada namja mungil yang tadi memanggilnya

"Ha? Mana Donghyukie ku?"suara Jiwon meginterupsi mereka berdua

Melihat namjachingunya datang, Jiwon langsung memeluk dan menciumi pipinya

"Hei! Jiwon-ah lepaskan! Dasar kelinci mesum! Lepaskan adikku!" Jinhwan yang tak terima adiknya dilecehkan, secara brutal memukuli tubuh Jiwon

"Hyung! Berhenti! Dia Bobby, namjachinguku!" Donghyuk berusaha menyelamatkan namjachigunya

"Ha?" Jinhwan melogo mendegarnya, dia pun menghentikan aksinya memukuli Jiwon

"Benar hyung, Donghyuk ini namjachinguku. Doghyukie, jadi Jinan-hyung ini hyungmu?"

Donghyuk mengangguk

"Jadi hyung bekerja disini?" tanya Donghyuk dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jinhwan

"Begini hyung, Jiwon hyung ini namjachinguku." Donghyuk menjelaskan

"Tapi kau bilang, namjachingumu bernama Bobby bukan Jiwon." Jinhwan berujar dengan polosnya, Jiwon pun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Orang-orang terdekatku memang biasa memanggilku Bobby, hyung."

"Ooo jadi seperti itu. Sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi, namjachingu bosku ini mau pesan apa?" tanya Jinhwan menggoda.

"Aku ingin vanilla late dan strawberry shortcake, hyungku yang manis."

"Siap bos!" Jinhwan menjawab dengan semangat

"Donghyukie, kita menunggu disana saja, ne. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku nanti." Jiwon menggandeng tangan Donghyuk mengajaknya menuju tempat favorit di cafenya, dipojok.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau dan Jiwon akan segera menjadi saudara." Goda Yuhyeong

"Sepertinya begitu. Sudah, cepat buatkan pesanan adikku."

"Siap hyung."

"Aku tidak menyangka, makhluk mungil itu hyungmu Doghyukiee."

"Aku lebih tidak menyangka kalau dia itu karyawanmu."

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, sayang~" tangan Jiwon melingkar dipinggang Donghyuk kemudian menciumi pipi Donghyuk yang mulai merona

"Ehem! Permisi tuan-tuan, ini pesanan Anda!" suara Jinhwan menginterupsi kegiatan Jiwon

"Hyung, kau mengganggu kegiatanku." Rengek Jiwon

"Pabo! Ini ditempat umum, dasar mesum!" Jinhwan memukul Jiwon. Donghyuk yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil

"Jiwon hyung!" suara berat itu mengalihkan ketiga namja tadi.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Jinhwan menegang. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Nafasnya tercekat, dadanya bergemuruh, matanya mulai berair. Sementara namja yang baru datang itu terpaku ditempatnya, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya

BUGH!

Donghyuk secara tiba-tiba meninju wajah namja yang baru saja datang tadi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa namja itu akan membalas

"Donghyukie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menampakkan dirimu lagi. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Menyakiti hyungku lagi?! Dasar bajingan!" Donghyuk hampir melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi, tapi suara parau Jinhwan menghentikannya

"Berhenti Donghyuk." Jinhwan berkata lemah

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian membuatku bingung, June-ya jelaskan padaku." Titah Jiwon

Junhoe menghela nafas perlahan

"Jinan-hyung, dia.." Junhoe menggantungkan kalimatnya

Jinhwan tak tahan lagi, air matanya mengalir deras. Ia membalikkan badan, ingin menjauh dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesuatu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya

"Hanbin?"

"Ada apa denganmu hyung?"

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba ingin menemuimu. Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab Jinhwan malah menutup matanya sambil meremas kemeja depan Hanbin. Tak sengaja manik Hanbin melihat Junhoe dipojok ruangan menatap Jinhwan dengan nanar. Hanbin dengan sengaja memeluk Jinhwan erat, menciumi pucuk kepalanya, kemudian menghapus air matanya, kemudian memeluknya lagi

"Gwaenchana hyung gwaenchana. Ada aku disini."

Junhoe mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat adegan yang disuguhkan Hanbin tepat didepan matanya.

"Hanbin-ah bisa antarkan aku pulang? Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Sesuai yang kau minta hyung."

Hanbin melepaskan apron Jinhwan, dituntunnya tubuh mungil itu menuju lokernya. Yunhyeong yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi hanya memperhatikan Jinhwan dalam diam

"Yunhyeong-ah, maaf aku pulang lebih awal. Kepalaku pusing sekali." Pamit Jinhwan

"I-iya. Segeralah pulang dan minum obat. Cepat sembuh hyung." Pesan Yunhyeong yang diangguki Jinhwan

" _Maaf hyung, aku tak bisa melindungimu. Maaf aku hanya bisa menjadi sumber kesakitanmu."_ Batin Junhoe

Setelah Jinhwan dan Hanbin pergi, suasana kedai itu tetap tegang.

"Yunhyeong hyung, pulang lah." Titah Jiwon

"Tapi bagaimana nanti-"

"Kita tutup sampai besok. Besok kau tidak perlu datang kemari."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Jiwon-ah."

Sepeninggal Yunhyeong tak ada satu orang pun yang membuka pembicaraan. Donghyuk masih setia menatap keluar dari jendela kaca kedai itu, Junhoe terus menundukkan kepalanya, dan Jiwon terus menerus memandang mereka bergantian

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Jiwon bersuara

"Donghyukie, jawab aku."

"Hyung... Dia lah orang yang menjadi sumber kesakitan hyungku." Donghyuk menunjuk Junhoe dengan dagunya

"Jadi yang selama ini kau sebut-sebut bajingan itu June, sepupuku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnyaa bisa update lagiii... mian update nya lama

garagara tugas sekolah bejibun+UTS fanfic inii sempet terbengkalai

gomawo buat yang udah ngereview yang selalu jadi penyemangat aku buat nulis

gomawo buat yang udah setia nungguin update-an fic aku

Jinany : wkwkwk boleh boleh :v

junhwan : rajungan (?) :v udah di next kok :)

atin350 : oke, gomawo :)

Ibob : udah ga kepo lagi kan siapa namjachingunya jiwon

Double BobB.I : udah dilanjut kok, gomawo:)

Laily591 : InsyaALLAH kedepannya bakal bikin ff JunHwan lagi, mohon dukungannya :)

Junet : gomawo buat masukannya. InsyaALLAH bikin lagi kok.. Love you too #pelukbalik

dyahsekar : ciee baper :v oke, gomawo :)

gomawo juga buat para sider yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca cerita abal ini

Gomawo.. Anyeong!


End file.
